


#83 - Teeth

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [83]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: teeth, Gojyo.  No beta.





	#83 - Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: teeth, Gojyo. No beta.

"Gojyo, don't go to sleep yet. You haven't brushed your teeth."

Well, no, he hadn't. "Aw, crap." Gojyo opened his eyes with an effort. "Not fair. S'your fault 'm so tired."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," said Hakkai, immaculate in clean pajamas, teeth brushed and shiny.

Hakkai's teeth. Gojyo's fingers brushed his neck, finding a sore spot. Sharp teeth, carrying the threat that they could be sharper yet.

Hakkai raised his eyebrows. "Gojyo." That prim, precise voice. It shouldn't sound threatening.

Gojyo, reluctant, rolled out of the warm bed. _I'm so whipped,_ he thought.

_Ain't it great?_


End file.
